Closer Together
by Psychaotic-Cryaotic
Summary: Alex, a mixed girl whose mentor is dating Hi-Def member, Mo, meets Glitch Mo's protege. At the start the two find out they are apart of two different cliques yet have the same interest. One likes to dance and the other likes to sing. One is known all over the globe the other is known from down the block. Do they seem compatible or what? Glitch/OC
1. Competitions and Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central or its Characters...except for Alex...and Mari...**

**Alright since this is my first fan-fiction I would like for you all to be kind in the reviews...or flame...I could care less about what you think! If you enjoy the story favorite! Any constructive criticism is welcome...**

** ~.~.~.~.~.~**

**9:52 PM~Glitch's Pov**

I was getting ready for the competition against The Glitterati. _'Alright Glitch, there's no reason for you to be nervous! It's your regular performance nothing special!' _I inwardly reassured myself .I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder and looked up to see Mo, a glint of concern in his eyes. "Aye, you a'ight shorty? Glitterati seem to be killin' us by five points. We gotta step our game up!" He says.

"Damn Mo right when I was beginning to think we had a chance and you ruined it!" I glared at him a bit before sighing gravely. "Sorry, I'm just a little off right now. I've never been so nervous before man!" I apologized and run my fingers through my inky black hair. I felt sweat trickle down the side of my face.

As the Glitterati finished dancing I heard the judge call our crew up. I breathed out heavily and jumped up, plastered a cocky smirk onto my lips, and bumped shoulders with Kerith as he passed by me and Mo. _'This is going to be difficult.'_ I think as _OMG_ blasted on the speakers.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**10:09 PM- Alex's Pov**_

"Mari if you don't hurry we're gonna be late to the competition! You wouldn't want to miss your _precious_ Mo now would you?" I called up the stairs to my sister, as I tapped my new DC kicks onto the wood floor.

"Alex, I'm almost done! _Some _of us care about how we look in front of celebrities!" She retorted. I rolled my eyes and looked into the mirror that hung crooked on the wall. _'The hell does she mean I don't look good?'_ I thought as I looked over my outfit. I wore a pair of black acid wash ripped skinny jeans, a white crop top that read _'You Got Served' _in big black letters, black and white DC's, and a black beanie that covered my ears.

As I finished my look over, my sister's silhouette ascended down the steps. I scowled and took in what she was wearing. Black shorts, a neon green tank top, black wedged DC's, and a pair of yellow knee socks.

"What was all that _bull-shit _about me not looking good?" I ask as I look her up and down a smirk painted across my features. She rolls her eyes and walks away from me, to and out the front door. I whistle up the stairs for my dog, Biggie, to come with us. Just then the large Pit-bull terrier trots down the steps, leash in mouth, and drops it at my feet. Instinctively I hook it onto his collar and make my way out the door, after I lock it.

"Bout time, I was getting lonely just sitting in this damn car!" Mari snaps as she starts the Corvette. As she pulls out of our drive way and speeds down the street. "Damn Mari slow down! Mo can wait! We gon' die before we even get there because of you!" I snap as she accelerates greatly.

"Relax! We'll get there faster if I speed!" She yells at me from the drivers seat. I could hear Biggie's fearful whines from the back seat. _'We're going to DIE!'_Was my last thought as Mari ran a red light, for at least the _sixth_ time.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**10:15 PM~Glitch's Pov**_

After we finished our song the judges began to mumble amongst themselves leaving me in a state of nervousness and fear, but also adrenaline and excitement. I cross my fingers and toes, just to be sure, and squeeze my eyes shut. Thoughts raced through my head as the first judge, a woman, spoke.

"I have to say, Glitterati you were absolutely amazing, both crews were but I have to give my vote to...Hi-Def!" I cheered silently in my head and breathed out steadily. I feel Mo pat me on the back and I flash him a smile. The next judge, a male, was blunt as he gave his answer.

"Lets start by saying you were all great but only one of you piqued my interest and that is the Hi-Def crew. Why? You got the swagger that everyone loves and you have the best energy and movement!" I jumped up and down, pumped my fist, did everything that showed my joy. The last judge, a male also, surprised me when he said this.

"I think The Glitterati was well rounded at first but in the end just didn't put much effort into their moves as the Hi-Def crew! So I have to give it to Glitch and Mo!" I swear I heard thirty people cheering for us! It was amazing! As I continued to celebrate, out of the corner of my eye I spotted two feminine silhouettes make their way through the crowd and stand against the wall.

Making my way off the stage, I went and stood next to Bodie, Emilia, Taye, and Lil' T. "You okay Glitch? You looked...deflated." T questions me with a quirked brow. I nod my head placing a smile onto my lips, "Yeah, just freaked out a little bit. I need something to drink though." I stressed out.

"We are near a bar." Bodie replied with a grin across his face. "So you're imposing I drink liquor then, right?" I ask sarcastically. Bodie tilts his head as if giving it some thought before nodding solemnly. Emilia slaps him upside the head, "Glitch come on I'll take you to get some water, alright?" I nod as she takes my hand and drags me to one of the bar stools. "What'll it be?" The bartender questioned, placing her hands on the bar in front of me. "A Bloody Mary and a bottle of water, please."Emilia says as she digs into her purse, preferably for the money to pay for our drinks.

"Here you go short stuff. Your drinks are on the house."She says as she places the drinks on the surface. I silently thank her and got up, water in hand, and went to find Mo who disappeared from the stage after we defeated The Glitterati. Pushing through all the people, I finally found him lounging in the back with two girls.

"So this is where you ran off. Who are they?"I ask as I look the two girls over. Mo pointed to one of them, a girl with olive-tan skin, forest green and cerulean blue rimmed irises, jet black waist length hair with red dyed tips and she was rockin' the Skrillex look. She waved nonchalantly, "I'm Alex." I nod and looked at the other girl Mo was flirtin' with.

"Who's she?" I quirked my brow. _'Mo would tell me if he had a girlfriend wouldn't he?' _I thought. "This is my girl, Mari. Mari is Alex's mentor." He replied his almond brown eyes focusing on her again. I was shocked, it was true he had a girlfriend and didn't tell me about her. "Mother of fuc-" I was cut off by Alex, "How in the _hell _could you not tell me Mari, I am your younger sister!"

Okay so maybe I wasn't the only one surprised by this. Alex's cheeks were now a faint pink as they were puffed out. I crossed my arms and looked at the two teenagers. "Well, we thought you both knew." Mari says with a small grin on her lips. "How the hell would we know you never showed any 'signs' or told us!" I shouted quietly. Mo sent me a glare as these words spilled out of my mouth.

In the background I heard Bodie, Emilia, Taye, and T come up. "Yo, whats going on back hear we heard y'all from all the way by the bar!"T says as she readjusted her hat. I point at Mo and Mari who were gone...again! "Mo has a girlfriend he didn't tell us about!" I say with a frown. T looks at Alex who was quietly sipping on her Coke, "Who's she?" I simply answer, "Mo's girlfriends protege or something like that."

"Yo, Alex you know where Mari and Mo went?" I ask her as I sat down on the leather couch. "Went to get something to drink said they'll be back in a second." She answered. "Alex these are my friends Bodie, his fiance Emilia, Taye, and Lil' T." She sends a small wave to everyone as she smirks. "So now that we all know each other lets at least have a little bit of fun." Bodie says and I shrug and stand offering Alex a hand. "Come on, we're gonna go dance for a bit and I don't think you want to sit here bored now do you?" She shakes her head at my question and takes my hand. _'They're so soft.'_I think as we walked through the wave of people. As we make it to the center of the dance floor _Yeah _burst through the speakers and I could hear the crowd going wild.

_'Might as well impress a few people!'_I thought before letting go of Alex's hand and motioning for the crowd to spread out for T, Bodie, and I. I shoot them a look that makes them get into position and we began to dance. _'Now would be the time to get a rematch Glitterati.'_I thought cockily as they stood in front of us watching us get the routine started. _'This is going to be fun!' _I thought lastly as I did a combo of moves earning cheers from the crowd.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**What is up guys? So as I mentioned before this is my first fan-fiction so I want all the respect I can get right now alright? Please let me know if you see any grammatical errors or anything out of the ordinary. Were the characters Out of character or were they just right? Lemme know in the review box below! And favorite the story for more! **

**Also lets clear this up~Ages:**

**Glitch-14**

**Alex-14**

**Mari-17**

**Mo-17**

**Alex is NOT Mari's actual sister. Since they are so close they just refer to each other as Sisters! Alex is Mixed with Puerto Rican and African American! She was born with a strange disease that a cure was never found for thus why her eyes are the color Glitch described them as! Alex and Glitch are not going to date until after a few chapters of getting to know each other better! Alright now that that's finished. **

**One Heart, One Love! BYE!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Usher songs listed here: Yeah and OMG **_

_** Hours to write, seconds to review!**_


	2. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central or its characters. Only thing I own is my OC's Alex and Mari!**_

_**Again if you don't have anything nice to say do NOT say it at all! I need respect the kind of respect you give all the 'professional' writers on this site so any flames, you get flamed back! Constructive Criticism is fine as long as it doesn't have anything to do with my writing style...**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Recap: Glitch's Pov**_

**I made my way through the ocean of people while holding onto Alex's hand. We make our way to the center of the dancing mob and suddenly I let go. I motioned for Bodie and T to come to the middle of the circle with me as **_**Yeah **_**begins to blare through the club speakers. **_**'This is going to be fun!' **_**I think lastly as I do a combo of moves, earning cheers from the crowd. As we danced the Glitterati made their way to the front of the circle, snide smirks planted across their faces.**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**The next day**

**9:00 AM~Alex's Pov**

I was awakened by the fresh aroma of eggs and bacon. Slowly opening my eyes, I squeeze them back shut as the heavy rays of the sun blinded me temporarily. Slowly sitting up I rub my eyes and look around unaware of my surroundings. _'Where the hell am I?' _I think realizing I wasn't in my room or in my bed. Slowly rising from the king sized comfort zone, I made my way out of the room and down the stairs.

"It's about time you got up! We were beginning to think you died!"Glitch says from the couch as his jade eyes were fixated on the large flat screen TV. I made my way over to him and sat down, "Yeah whatever, where's Mari and Mo?" I questioned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "In the kitchen with Bodie and Emilia." He says. I nod and stand on my feet as they make contact with the plush rug rested gently on top of the wood floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Glitch says as he tugs on my hand. "What? " I snapped calmly. "Play a round of Halo with me!" He asks a sly grin plastered across his lips. I roll my eyes and walk away from him just to realize something.

_'Where the hell is my dog?!'_ I think as I quickly darted to the kitchen. "Mari! Where in the _fuck _is my dog?!" I yell at her as she rest upon the counter. "I dropped him off at home when we left the club! You and Glitch were too tired to do anything so we crashed here!"She says. "Where'd Mo go? I thought he was in here with Emilia and Bodie." I ask raking my fingers through my hair. "Don't know where he went but he said he'd be back later on." She replies climbing off the counter and flipping the bacon she was cooking. I nod and walk back into the living room.

"Now will you play a round of Halo with me?"Glitch asked as I seated myself next to him again. I sighed, "You're not gonna quit until I say 'Yes' are you?" I asked grabbing the Xbox controller from the table and joining in the game. "Choose your team." He says as he changes his team to blue. I choose orange and he starts the round, instantly trying to find a place to hide.

I keep a sharp eye on my screen just in case I run into him. Throwing bombs into every corner I realized he was no where on this floor. "Dude, where the hell are you?I just threw bombs everywhere and you haven't exploded yet!"I say as I go onto the second floor. "You know there is one place you haven't checked out!" I quirk a brow as he says this and turn around. "Where?" I say more to myself than him. "Over-head!" Just before I knew it I was shot in the head and blown up!

"How the hell did you get up there?!"I question with wide eyes. He chuckles darkly and says, "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" I punch him on the shoulder playfully and avert my attention back to the television as I respawn. Just as I was making my way up the stairs to spot him I was blown up by a sticky bomb. "Son of a bitch!" I shout and respawn again...right on a landmine. _**THE FUCK!**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**9:27 AM~Mari's Pov**

From the kitchen I could hear Glitch and Alex playing the game. I hold in my sputter of laughter as I hear Alex shout profanities and Glitch's laughter and then girlish screams emits from him. I couldn't hold it in any longer and let out guffaws that could probably be heard from across the globe. After calming down I call them to the table. "In a minute!" The duo shout back. "Alex ,Glitch, get your fat asses off the couch and come eat!" I shouted to them as they ignore me.

Quickly they scrambled into the dining room and settled next to each other, devouring spoon fulls of food. "This is amazing!" Glitch speaks as he chews through the cheek full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Alex slaps him lightly on his arm and narrows her eyes at him, "Don't talk with food in your mouth idiot!" She warns after swallowing her own food. Instinctively swallowing, he gulped down his glass of orange juice and grins. "Thank you for the breakfast Mari!" I shake my head, "No problem! Alex when you're done go take a shower!" I say as I pick up my phone off the table to see Mo texted me.

**'On my way back to the house! What do you want to do today?'**

_'We could go chill at the park with Glitch and Alex if you want. Up for you to decide considering the fact that you are the one driving!'_

**'Park it is! Go get ready.'**

I laughed a bit before turning to see Alex and Glitch seated back on the couch playing Halo again. I shake my head and go seat myself on the couch next to Alex who was fixated to the screen. I could tell she was trying not to lose her cool and began to poke her on the side.

"Mari I swear if you don't quit I'm going to fucking punch you in the boob!"She snaps not looking away for a second. I hear Glitch laugh from the other side of her. "Whatever, go get in the shower we're goin' to the park!" I say and snatch the remote out of her hands and hold it out of her reach. "What the hell! Mari I'm seriously going to punch you in the boob, give me the fuckin' controller!" She snaps her small hands reaching forward. I see Glitch pause the game and look at us, "Is this what girls do?" He questions with a quirked brow.

I laugh and get off the couch, "Go get in the shower!" I say through my sputters of laughter. She puffs her cheeks out and crosses her arms, pouting like a toddler. "Just go get in the shower, Alex!" Glitch says as he smiles at her, his jade eyes holding amusement. "No. I will not move until I get the controller back!" She says in a child like manner. I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs with the controller in hand. A few seconds later I see Glitch carrying a struggling Alex up the stairs over his shoulder as his hand rested on her ass.

"The hell...I'm not even going to ask." I state nonchalantly as I walk into Mo's room and into his bathroom to take a shower. Turning it on I could hear Glitch's girlish screams and Alex's profanities echoing down the hall. "No, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me-" Was the last thing I heard before a door was slammed shut and more screams were heard from the inside. Kids are strange now and days.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**9:34 AM~Alex's Pov**

_'That ass-licking perv! He rubbed my ass and then dropped me on it! The hell is wrong with him?!' _My thoughts were crammed with ways to hurt Glitch so that he couldn't have any children in the near future. _'Maybe staple his-'_ My thoughts were abruptly erased when a knock was heard on the bathroom door. "What?!" I snap as I undressed and stepped into the steaming hot shower.

"I just wanted to say sorry for rubbing your ass. It was unnecessary and flat out perverted! But to be real, I just wanted to know if it was yours or not!" My eye twitched with anticipation as Glitch 'apologized'. Steadily I stepped out of the shower to be hit by the chilling air and opened the door. I stared blankly at the blushing black eyed boy before punching him in the gut and kneeing him in the testicles. "Your apology sucked you ass!" I shout and slammed the door as he wretched in pain on the floor. I leaned against the door and breathed through my nose clearly frustrated.

I stepped into the shower again and began to wash off the blood that seemed to pool on my knuckles from punching Glitch _way_ too hard. Eh, who gives a damn. He had it coming after the stunt he pulled. As I stood there I began to hum and sing.

_It's late in the evening__  
__Glass on the side now__  
__I've been sat with you__  
__For most of the night__  
__Ignoring everybody here__  
__We wish they would disappear__  
__So maybe we could get down now__  
__And I don't wanna know__  
__If you're getting ahead of the program__  
__I want you to be mine, lady__  
__To hold your body close__  
__Take another step into the no-man's land__  
__For the longest time lady_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**9:39 AM~Glitch's Pov**

Damn, for being small and skinny she sure can pack one hell of a punch. I don't think I'll be able to conceive children anymore. I think she broke _them_! Slowly rising from the floor she left me to _grieve_ upon I hear quiet yet breathtakingly beautiful singing flow from the bathroom as the pitter-patter of shower water gives more definition to her voice. _'Didn't know she could sing.'_ I think as I listen a bit more.

"Ahem." I heard from behind me and I probably leaped three feet into the air. I turn around to see Mo standing there, arms crossed, and hat tilted so you can get the slightest sight of his eyes and a quirked brow. "O-oh, hey Mo! When'd you get back?" I asked nervously as I scratched the back of my head. "Oh only just a few seconds ago, the hell happened to you?" He questions as he tries to hold in his laughter. I jammed my thumb to the bathroom door, "Alex, that's what happened." I replied nonchalantly. "Damn, what'd you do to set her off?" He asked as he chuckled at my bruised and battered face. "Rubbed her ass and then dropped her it, and gave a shitty apology! Mix it together and you get the perfect recipe for an ass kicking." I say as I crossed my arms and limped to my room. "why the hell are you walking like that?" He asked from behind me. "She kneed me in my S.D.'s man!" I exclaim as pain shot through the lower half of my body.

"Well, now you feel the wrath of a woman. Get used to it shorty." He says as he pats me on the shoulder and going into his room. As I lie down on the bed I remember an old saying my father used to use all the time. What was it..Oh yeah. It was:

_**Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned.**_

If that is the case, Alex scorned the hell out of me! I can't feel my legs!

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Hello again my wonderful readers! Did I give you a good laugh or did I make it to violent? Tell me in the reviews I need the constructive criticism or else this story can't get any better, Okay? I'm going to be fully honest here: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Alot.**_

_**Also: S.D.'s=Sperm Donors **_

_**Thanks to Reviewer and fellow author: Glitch123 For the review it really means the world to me! So again thank you!**_

_**One heart, One Love! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the following listed here: Halo and Sing by Ed Sheeran!**_

_**Bye...**_

_**Hours to Write, Seconds to Review**_


	3. Twenty Questions and Cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central,Its Characters, or the songs mentioned in this Fan-Fiction. Just my Oc's. **

**Hello my Pika's! How has life been? I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT EVER! You all have the honor to punish me for my two and a half month hiatus! **

**Now with that being said, Onward with the story! **

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_Recap:_

**"Ahem." I heard from behind me and I probably leaped three feet into the air. I turn around to see Mo standing there, arms crossed, and hat tilted so you can get the slightest sight of his eyes and a quirked brow. "O-oh, hey Mo! When'd you get back?" I asked nervously as I scratched the back of my head. "Oh only just a few seconds ago, the hell happened to you?" He questions as he tries to hold in his laughter. I jammed my thumb to the bathroom door, "Alex, that's what happened." I replied nonchalantly. "Damn, what'd you do to set her off?" He asked as he chuckled at my bruised and battered face. "Rubbed her ass and then dropped her it, and gave a shitty apology! Mix it together and you get the perfect recipe for an ass kicking." I say as I crossed my arms and limped to my room. "why the hell are you walking like that?" He asked from behind me. "She kneed me in my S.D.'s man!" I exclaim as pain shot through the lower half of my body.**

**"Well, now you feel the wrath of a woman. Get used to it shorty." He says as he pats me on the shoulder and going into his room. As I lie down on the bed I remember an old saying my father used to use all the time. What was it..Oh yeah. It was:**

**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.**

**If that is the case, Alex scorned the hell out of me! I can't feel my legs!**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Glitch~10:09 AM**_

Alex and I sat upon the couch with Mari waiting for Mo to come down the stairs. Alex was sitting silently, playing _Temple Run_ and Mari...I don't know what the hell she was doing, all I know is it consisted of her staring at her phone for a full twenty minutes.

"Mari can I ask you a question?" Alex finally spoke up, raking her fingers through her jet black hair. Mari, never looking up, answered,"What?"

"Where the hell did you get the clothes?" Alex asked as she looked down at her attire. I scanned the oufit she wore, which was a pair a pair of acid wash skinny-leg high waisted jeans, a purple tank-top with a wolf printed onto it, and a pair of purple and black Nike wedges.

"I told you I dropped the dog off yesterday night, and since we were going to spend the night over here I picked out our clothes!" Mari explained quickly averting her attention back to the phone in her lap.

"Mo! Are you ready or nah?" I yelled up the stairs to my mentor. _'You're taking way to long any damn way!'_I think as I grew impatient.

Finally, he made his way down stairs, car keys in hand. "About damn time..." I mutter under my breath as I stood up and followed him out the door. Going straight to the car I got into the backseat, knowing that Mari would be sitting in the passenger seat. Alex got in next to me yet we never met eye contact. _'I guess she's still mad about this morning.'_ I think as I glance at her from the corner of my eye. As Mo started the car and pulled out of our driveway, the radio began to play.

"_-__**Beat It by Sean Kingston ft. Chris Brown and Wiz Khalifa**__"_

**He ain't fly though, He don't even drive though**

_That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone_

**He ain't even fly though, you ain't gotta lie though**

As the song started, I noticed a small smirk play about on her lips and she began to hum along with the chorus.

_That's why you're calling' my phone_

_**And you're wanting me to get, get, get it**_

_**Beat, beat, beat it [2x]**_

_**You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it**_

_**Beat, beat, beat it [2x] **_

_(Not a problem, baby)_

I quietly listened to her sing the second verse to the song. _'She has a nice voice' _I think as I began to scoot closer to her. Tapping her gently on the shoulder, "Alex I'm sorry for grabbing your ass...and dropping you on it." I whispered as she turned to face me.

Suddenly, she hit on the shoulder...hard. Wincing, I saw a smile cross her lips, "That's my payback for the incident this morning! If it happens again, I'll do more than hit you, got it?" She warned. I nodded vigorously as she glared at me.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Alex~10:15 AM**_

I chuckled as Glitch rubbed his shoulder, which seemed to be turning red. I scanned him over for a second, my eyes trailing over his outfit. He wore a red tank-top with white stripes, a pair of black skinny jeans with red stitching on the front pockets, a red beanie in which his green streaked inky black hair peeked from underneath it, and a pair of red, black, and white Jordan's. All in all he looked...cool, I guess.

Finally we pulled up at the park, which consisted of twenty people just sitting around looking bored as hell. Getting out, I pulled my phone of my pocket, inserted my ear-buds in, and walked over to a nearby tree.

"Alex, what the hell-why are you under a tree?"Mari asked as she walked over to me. "I'm...researching the leaves?" I say as I look up from the game on my phone.

"Get the fuck off of _Flappy Bird_, and go hang out with Glitch or somethin'" She laughed as the bird on the screen died once more.

"Whatever, go find your boyfriend and his sidekick!" I muttered, getting onto my feet and walking the path with her. We walked over to the treat stand where Glitch and Mo stood in line. "What the hell...?" I questioned as we got closer.

"Oh where did you two go?" Mo questioned as Mari went and stood next to him. "I was...researching the leaves?" I say as my eyes fixated on my phone as I tapped rapidly on the screen. "Fuck..."I muttered as the bird hit a green tube. "Fucking rip-off of Mario wanna-be ass bird!" I cursed as I went to the home screen on my Samsung Note 3.

"Are you okay...?" Glitch asked as he cocked a brow in my direction. I chuckled awkwardly as I realized I had an audience, "I-I'm fine! Just looking at...the weather?" I laughed out, scratching the back of my head. _'Regain your composure and act normal you fucking weirdo!' _I think as I averted my eyes to the ground.

"Okay then..."He replied confusedly. Mo and Mari looked at me as if I'd lost my damn mind, "The hell are you two lookin' at?" I snapped at them as I felt their gaze burning into my head. Mari laughed wholeheartedly and pointed at me,"Aw, look she's blushing!" I flipped her off and went to go sit down at a table away from them.

"Get me a Raspberry Icee, Mari!" I exclaim, turning to look at her. She waved me off, "Whatever you say _Alpha-Kat_" She yelled back and began chatting with Mo and Glitch. I began to go back to the table, but as I was doing so I bumped into someone and landed on my already bruised bosom. "Ow...damn it!" I hissed as I stood up and looked at the person who knocked me down.

"Woah, my bad, _chica_! Didn't see you there, _Estas __Bien_?"I heard him ask me. "Yeah I'm good-_Angel_?" I exclaimed surprised that my _cousin_ was here in Miami. "Alex? Long time no see!" He says as he pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I didn't know you lived here?" I say, as I set back down onto the ground.

"I've lived here for a while now. I didn't know _you _lived here!" He says as he crossed his arms. "I moved here with my dad a while back, then I moved in with Mari." I admitted as he walked with me to the table.

"Oh that reminds me how has your _madre _and _hermanos _been? I haven't seen Aunt Rosalinda in a few years now." He questioned with a quirked brow. "Mama has been trying to move back to Puerto Rico for a few months now, so she sent Nico, Sergio, and Marco up here to live with dad until she gets situated there other than that she's been good!" I explained with a smile.

"Are you still DJ-ing? Or making music in general?"He questioned tilting his head to the side. "Yeah, I'm a DJ at a local club around here." I responded,"What about you? What are you doing here?" I asked him genuinely concerned.

"I dance with my partner, Aubrey. Plus I work part time at a club-" I quickly cut him off, "Dear god _Sergio Angel,_ If you're stripping for single moms-" He placed his hand over my mouth, "_No,_ I am not working at a damn strip club! I'm a bartender at a club down-town!" He snapped and I let out a sigh of relief before laughing.

"You had me worried for a couple of seconds there!"I laughed out as he glared at me. "Okay continue, about this Aubrey girl! What does she do?" I asked, finally calming down for a quick second. "She works at a dance hall on the other side of Miami. She teaches ballet to young girls!" I chuckled as he spoke rather fondly of her.

"It sounds as if you like her, Angel."I say, speaking my thoughts. I noticed his cheeks began to redden at the thought,"What-pfft _Alpha-Kat_ you're crazy. Me and Aubrey together?" He stuttered out as he looked away from me.

"So you do like her? And you haven't asked her out...why?" I pressed on as I quirked a brow at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I have but..." He whispered incoherently,"But what? Don't tell me she rejected you?"I say finding amusement in the predicament. He nodded silently his blush spreading into his entire face. "Oh, Angel, when are you gonna learn...look I'll help the two of you get together, after all I am the match-maker in the family!" I reassured him as I hugged him tightly.

"Just in case you need help to not embarrass yourself-lemme see your phone!" I demanded holding my hand out. Reaching into his pocked he pulled out his Samsung Galaxy S5, and placed it into my hand. Going into his contacts list I inserted my number into his phone and did the same with my own phone.

"That's my number under _AK_! Use it whenever!" I say as I noticed Mari, Mo, and Glitch heading over to the table with a couple of Icee's in hand. Angel stood up from the table and began walking down the path again, "I'll see you whenever, _Alpha-Kat_!" He called back to me.

"Was that Angel?" Mari questioned as she set beverages onto the surface. "Yeah, I didn't even know he lived here!"I exclaimed as she slid me the blue Icee and seated herself next to me. "You two know Angel?" Mo asked as he re-adjusted the red snap-back on his head.

"He's Alex's older cousin! I met him when Alex and I lived in Philadelphia a few years back." Mari replied as she drank some of her cherry Icee. "How do you know Angel?" I asked utterly confused at this point.

"Well, when you're in a dance crew, you must be familiar with other crews and their reputation!"Glitch explained. I nodded in response and looked down at my phone. "_Alpha-Kat,_ what'cha doin' Mari asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"Reading the news...?"I say as I tapped on the Flappy Bird app. "Get off of Flappy Bird."She demanded, snatching the phone from my hand and exiting the game. "But I've got to beat my high score of two-fifty!" I exclaim as my eyes widened. I began to reach for the device before pushing Mari out of her chair, into the grass, and taking it back from her.

"Ow, Alex that hurt!"She exclaimed getting onto her feet and settling back down in her seat. "So, how did you two meet?" Glitch asked from across the table. I laughed a bit, "Well, that's one long ass story I don't feel like covering so...Mari?" I suggested to the Japanese female next to me.

"_Sore o jibun de okunau, baka_!" She snapped under her breath. "Fine be that way then..._idiota_!" I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"Mari and I met through our parents! Preferably our fathers, who lived right next door to each other! I was friends with her older brother, Miro, who used to walk me home, but got sick one day. It was raining when we got out of school and I didn't have a ride...or a key to my house, at the time. I called my dad asking him if I should walk over to Angels house or go house, he said "Neither, go next door to Mr. Takahashi's house until your mother gets off of work!" So as I was walking over there, a couple of older kids followed me...and well let's just say I came out with a couple of bruises and scratches. When I finally got there_, _she let me in, helped me clean my cuts and shit, and we sat around watching _anime_ for the rest of the day until my dad got home!" I say, not going into specific details about me and Mari's friendship history.

"What about you two how did you meet?" Mari questioned, tucking a few strands of her ebony hair behind her ear. I was interested in hearing this also.

"That would be one long ass story to tell." Glitch muttered with a smirk. Glancing down at my phone, I say, "We got enough time, so please, do tell us the story of how you met!" He glared in my direction before giving a sigh, "Fine."

"Mo and I met in the subway down-town!-"Glitch was cut off by Mo saying, "Don't lie! We met at a club on the shore of the beach! You were challenging people to _Dance Dance Revolution_ and eventually you challenged me!"

"Then I got my nick-name_ Nanobite, _so that's what you began calling me, until I demanded to be called Glitch! Then we met again in the subway and the rest is history!" Glitch said with a roll of the eyes. Mari and I laughed as he tried to avoid telling us the truth.

"Whatever you say _Nanobite_, I'mma let that big lie you just told slide for now!" Mo says as he looked at his phone screen. "Anyway, who wants to play twenty questions?" I asked as I became bored.

"Okay!" Mari spoke up cheerily with a smile on her face. Glitch shrugged nonchalantly and Mo gave a small nod in response. "Who's going first?" Mari asked. "We could go clockwise. Mari you start first!"I say.

"Okie-Dokie! Glitch who was your first girlfriend? **1**"She asked with a sly grin. He got silent for a second as if in deep thought, "Her name was Cassidy and that was like in first grade!" He responded with a smirk. "Okay then..." I laughed out.

"A'ight then, Alex! What is Mari mentoring you for? **2**" Glitch asked from in front of Mari. "Anger management and music." I answered with a blank expression. He nodded and then Mo went, "Mari, how many people have you dated? **3**" He asked. She began counting on her fingers up to seven. "There was Ashe, Keaton, Michael, Damian, and three other ones from middle school! Though that doesn't even count as an actual relationship, so I guess one really." She said as she shrugged.

"Good to know, Mariko!" I say with a thumbs up. Now it was my turn to go, "Mo I have a very serious question to ask you. You have to answer too!" I say amused at his confused glance," Okay..?"

"Have you taken Mariko Ami Takahashi out on a date yet or given her anything to show that you _love _her? **4**" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes, I gave her a promise ring for our three month anniversary which was two months ago." He admitted not meeting my gaze. Looking at Mari's hand, I noticed a bright sapphire ring sitting on her left ring finger. "Anyway, back to Mari!" I say quickly, with a small smile on my lips.

"Alex, I've always wanted to ask, have you ever dated someone? **5**" She asked with a quirked brow. I frowned at her, "No. I don't feel the need to devote my childhood to another person until I'm at least sixteen."I admitted, feeling the heat rise to my cheek.

"So you've never had your first kiss? **6**" Glitch asked an amused glint in his eyes. I shook my head in response, placing my hands over my cheeks as I felt my blush spread. "And that means you are dating inexperienced? **7**" Mo asked with a smirk. I nodded solemnly placing my head in my arms.

"Aw, she's blushing! Are you embarrassed, Alpha-Kat?"Mari asked with a smile on her lips. I flipped her off, not daring to look at any of them. "Its cool Alex that just means you still favor your innocence!" Mo reassured with a chuckle. "Moving on! Mo, what is your full name? **8**" I asked quickly.

"Mason Morgan." He responded, scratching the back of his neck. Mari laughed under her breath, "Oh, _Mariko _I know you are not laughing at _my_ name. What kind of name is _Mariko_?"He countered. "It means _jasmine child_ in Japanese!" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "Can the both of you shut the hell up! Lets get on with this stupid game!" I snapped.

"Fine, Alex what is your full name? **9**"Mari asked with a sly grin. "Alexandra Roquelle Mendez-Garcia!" I say with a smile. "When is your birthday, Mari? **10**"Glitch questions with a quirked brow. "My birthday is on March 15!" She answered.

"When is your birthday, Alex? **11**"Mo asked with a similar expression to Glitch's. "Christmas day." I say with a small smile. "Glitch what is your full name and birthday? **12**" I asked, taking a sip of my Raspberry Icee. "My whole name is Jordan Claus Chan and my birthday is November 26!" He answered a blush finding its way to his cheeks.

"Alex, do you have any secret talents? **13**" Glitch asked with a sly glint in his eyes, "I sing, play piano, and I can DJ."I explained with a smirk. "Nanobite, do _you_ have any hidden talents that I don't know about? **14**" Mo asked as our gazes turned to the dancer.

"U-um...I sing...and can play guitar."He admitted, the blush that had once gone away reappearing on his cheeks. I giggled at his embarrassment, "Now you know how I feel when you asked me about my love life." I muttered.

"On a scale of one to ten how good do you think you sound. One being _Ice JJ Fish _and ten being _Usher and Ed Sheeran_! **15**"I asked him with a small smirk. "I'm in the middle, maybe a five or six!" He says with a smirk. "So you're at Bruno Mars level? **16**" Mari asked slightly amused at the situation.

"Oh hell no! I am above Bruno Mars, so he can take his grenade catchin' ass somewhere else! I'm _Chris Brown _Level!"He exclaimed making the three of us burst out laughing. "What the hell? Chris Brown level?"I managed to get out without choking on my laughter.

"A-anyway, you should show us your Chris Brown singing skills!" I pressed on the matter. "I will save that for another time! Now lets finish the game!"He says with a wink. After calming down we continued the game, "Since you want to question my singing skills. Alex on a scale of one to ten how amazing do you think you sound? One being _Rebecca Black _and ten being _Beyonce _and _Ariana Grande_. **17**"He asked with a quirked brow.

"I am an eight!"I say with a laugh. "So, Rihanna level?"He pressed on. I nodded cockily but then shook my head, "No, fuck that, I am _JoJo_ worthy!" I say changing my level to nine. He laughed, "Okay then show us your JoJo skills." Mo suggested with a smirk. "The day I sing, is the day Mari gets on one knee and serenades me with a Bruno Mars song, dressed as a bunny." I say with a laugh.

"Pfft, which is never!" She speaks up from next to me. I shrugged in response, "There's your answer!" I say.

"A'ight then, Glitch, do you ever see yourself with Alex? **18**"Mo teased the fourteen year old. Glitch, turned his gaze over to me before chuckling, "I'm not saying I wouldn't date her, but I'm not saying I would either." He says looking me directly in the eyes.

"The answer is _**no**_. Anyways, Glitch do you have any other nicknames other than Nanobite? **19**"I ask wanting to know. "There's Steve, Lil' Monster, G, Chan, and Glitch."He says with a roll of the eyes. "Damn, that's more nick-names than I could ever come up with." I mutter.

"Mhm, last question!" He exclaimed with a small smile.

"Alex could you please sing _Don't _by Ed Sheeran for me? **20**"Mari says as she looks down at her phone screen.

"Wha- Fine..."I mutter with wide eyes. Mo and Glitch look at me with smirks covering their faces, "Oh but you were so keen on not singing for me and Glitch over here!"

"Shut up!" I snapped a blush covering my cheeks. "Will you just fucking sing it so we can finish the game?"Mari snapped at me making me flip her off. "I'm getting' there!" I mumbled under my breath.

_I met this girl late last year_

_She said don't you worry if I disappear_

_I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake_

_I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait_

_But then I jumped right in a week later returned_

_I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn_

_But I gave her my time, for two or three nights _

_Then I put it on pause until the moment was right _

_I went away for a months until our paths crossed again_

_She told me I was never looking for a friend _

_Maybe you could swing by my room around ten _

_Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin _

_We'll be in between the sheets till' the late AM_

_Baby if you wanted me then you should of said_

_She's singing (Ah la la la~)_

_**Don't fuck with my love**_

_**That heart is so cold**_

_**All over my arm **_

_**I don't wanna know that babe**_

_**Don't fuck with my love **_

_**I told her, she knows**_

_**Take aim and reload **_

_**I don't wanna know that babe **_

That's where I cut the song off, "There you happy now?" I say with crossed arms. Mari giggles and nods like a fucking school girl. Glitch and Mo are staring at me like I had grown two heads. _'And this is why I don't sing in front of people.'_ I think with a roll of the eyes.

"Now you know how I sound are you amazed?" I questioned the two in front of me. "Yeah, very amazed!" Glitch says with a bright smile. "Well since I sang for you three, Glitch you have to sing for us now!" I say with a smirk. "We'll save that for another day! But we should get going some place else it's getting boring just sitting here and playing games." He says with a groan as he pulls his phone from his pocket. "We've been here for over an hour now and I'm getting bored!" He says as he stood and stretched.

"We should go to the beach later on today." Mo suggested as he got up also. "Mari isn't your car over Mo's house?"I asked with a quirked brow. She shook her head and got up, "I left it at home with Biggie." She says as we began to walk with Mo and Glitch to the car.

"Mo can you drop us off at home! I'm missing my baby, Biggie!" I exclaimed as I got into the back seat. "That dog is far from being a baby, Alex." Mari muttered under her breath. "Shut your mouth, Biggie is _my_ baby and he will always be my baby." I snapped as I insert my ear-buds again and listen to _Justin Timberlake_.

_'Well, this was fun!'_ I think as a smile spread onto my lips, "Glitch don't forget you still own us that serenade." I whispered to him as Mo drove away from the park. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" He groans as he faces the window.

"Are you blushing again?"I ask as he averts my gaze. "No! I-I'm not blushing!" He stutters out as he covers his cheeks with his hands. "Oh god you are, aren't you?" I say as I bubbled with laughter.

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!"He exclaims with a glare, finally turning to face me, his cheeks red as a tomato!

_I love hanging out with these people!_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Hello, my dear Pika's! I am so sorry for my hiatus, I should have let you all know but I have been busy with familial affairs for the last two months and as a plus school has been a drag for me. But I finally did it! I finally updated a chapter for once! Woo!**

**So all of the stuff about Glitch's full name, birthday, and nicknames are true! For Wikipedia has told me the truth for all Dance Central Characters! Mo's name is actually Mason Morgan, but the rest was made up by me! Angel doesn't work part-time at a club (or at least I hope not) and he isn't stripping for middle aged single mothers (At least I hope not!)! **

**There will be a new updating schedule! I will be updating every other day so please do not be looking for a chapter Tomorrow or Wednesday or Friday please! **

**Leave a review and a favorite and I'll maybe see you tomorrow...when I favorite more fan-fictions!**

**I Love chu all! And I shall be getting started on Chapter 4 and then my missing Science and History Homework...**

**BYE!~Pikachu'sBae**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Don't by Ed Sheeran or any other product that is mentioned in this fan-fiction! I own an HP Lap-Top, a Motorola G, a box of twinkies, and all Oc's Mentioned! =3**


	4. Fangirls and Phone Numbers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs feature in this fan-fiction, nor do I own Dance Central or its characters. Just my characters!**

**What's up, Pika's? I know I forgot to update yesterday...but my bed was calling my name. But, Onward with the Fourth Chapter of Closer Together!**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Recap: Alex's Pov**_

"**Alex could you please sing _Don't _by Ed Sheeranfor me? 20"Mari says as she looks down at her phone screen.**

"**Wha- Fine..."I mutter with wide eyes. Mo and Glitch look at me with smirks covering their faces, "Oh but you were so keen on not singing for me and Glitch over here!"**

"**Shut up!" I snapped a blush covering my cheeks. "Will you just fucking sing it so we can finish the game?"Mari snapped at me making me flip her off. "I'm getting' there!" I mumbled under my breath.**

_**I met this girl late last year**_

_**She said don't you worry if I disappear**_

_**I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake**_

_**I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait**_

_**But then I jumped right in a week later returned**_

_**I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn**_

_**But I gave her my time, for two or three nights **_

_**Then I put it on pause until the moment was right **_

_**I went away for a months until our paths crossed again**_

_**She told me I was never looking for a friend **_

_**Maybe you could swing by my room around ten **_

_**Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin **_

_**We'll be in between the sheets till' the late AM**_

_**Baby if you wanted me then you should of said **_

_**She's singing (Ah la la la~)**_

_**Don't fuck with my love**_

_**That heart is so cold**_

_**All over my arm **_

_**I don't wanna know that babe**_

_**Don't fuck with my love **_

_**I told her, she knows**_

_**Take aim and reload **_

_**I don't wanna know that babe **_

**That's where I cut the song off, "There you happy now?" I say with crossed arms. Mari giggles and nods like a fucking school girl. Glitch and Mo are staring at me like I had grown two heads. _'And this is why I don't sing in front of people.'_ I think with a roll of the eyes. **

"**Now you know how I sound are you amazed?" I questioned the two in front of me. "Yeah, very amazed!" Glitch says with a bright smile. "Well since I sang for you three, Glitch you have to sing for us now!" I say with a smirk. "We'll save that for another day! But we should get going some place else it's getting boring just sitting here and playing games." He says with a groan as he pulls his phone from his pocket. "We've been here for over an hour now and I'm getting bored!" He says as he stood and stretched. **

"**We should go to the beach later on today." Mo suggested as he got up also. "Mari isn't your car over Mo's house?"I asked with a quirked brow. She shook her head and got up, "I left it at home with Biggie." She says as we began to walk with Mo and Glitch to the car. **

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Mari~12:45 PM**_

After Mo dropped Alex and I off at home, we said our goodbyes and went inside. "Well, that was fun! We should do it again sometime." Alex says as we both plop down on the couch. "Yeah, we should!" I agreed as Biggie trudged down stairs and into the living room. "Biggie!" The teenager exclaimed getting onto her feet and hugging the dog.

"Alex, what the hell?" I say as she sits back down and he jumps up on the couch. "I told you he was my baby!" She says as she rubs his head, that was now in her lap. "He's far from being a baby." I muttered so that she couldn't hear me. Just then, my phone buzzed as it made a short pinging noise. Picking it up, I see it's a text from my brother.

**'Answer your phone!'~Miro**

_'Is Something wrong?'~Mari _

**'I'll tell you over the phone.'~Miro**

As I was about to reply, he began calling me. "What's up?" I say, answering the phone. _"Aunt Mari!" _Was the reply I got from my five year old nephew. "Koji? Where's your _chichi_?" I questioned the five year old. "He's right here!" Said the boy as I heard my brother in the background, _"Ask your Auntie if you can come over."_ My brother told the small child. _'Bastard!' _I think as my nephew began talking, "Aunt Mari can I come over?" He asked in a small voice.

"Uh-can I speak to your daddy first?" I asked the small boy. "Hol' on! Daddy she wants to talk to you!" He yelled into the receiver making me pull the phone away from my ear.

"Mari, I need you to keep him for me! Just for a day, please?" My brother _pleaded _into the phone. Sighing, I looked over at Alex who was curled up into a ball on the couch, watching TV. "Well...I guess I could keep him! But you have to drop him off!" I say as he began cheering on the other side of the phone. "We'll be there in a few minutes!" He says before hanging up.

"Alex, Koji is coming over!" I informed the girl as I sat down on the love seat. "Wait, you mean my little monster Koji?" She says, sitting up and looking up at me. I nod and stare at the TV screen, "And since he is _your _little monster, you can watch him!" I say glancing at her with a smirk on my lips.

"Wait, what? He's coming over to see his _Aunt_\- not me!" She snapped, abruptly stopping what she was doing, which was rubbing Biggie's stomach. I frowned at her, "You're like his aunt also, you know!" I snapped. She didn't say anything as she began to think about it.

"Well you have a point there, but why are you not watching him with me? You doing something with Mo or something?"She questioned me with a quirked brow. I shook my head before becoming wide eyed, "Fuck, I forgot we were supposed to go to the beach!" I exclaimed, slapping my hands upon my cheeks.

"So, text Miro and tell him to pack Koji's swimming trunks."She says with a shrug. _'Does he even know how to swim?'_ I think as I grab my Iphone from my pocket.

_'Pack Koji some swim trunks!'~Mari _

After doing that, I threw the phone on the couch next to me and got up. "Where ya goin'?"Alex asked from behind me. "No-where! Calm down!" I say to the girl as I stretched wearily. Just then, the door bell rang and Biggie's ears perked up as he gave a short bark.

"Coming!" I shouted as I walked into the foyer of our home and opened the door. "Aunt Mari!" Came a small voice as a tiny body wrapped itself around me. "Koji!" I exclaim picking the small boy up and balancing him against my hip. "Hi, Miro!" Alex, who might I add just popped up, exclaims as she stands next to me. Miro looked at her and smiled, "Hey Alex!" He called as I moved out of the way to let him in.

"So where's _Maria_?" I asked him. The twenty four year old looked at me with a scowl, "She's out of town for a week and she left Koji here with me." He says as he goes to sit down on the couch. Shaking my head at him, I retort with, "I told you she was bad news, Miro, but you didn't listen."

"Hell, it isn't that bad. With her gone, me and Koji can have a little bit more bonding time with my sister and her best friend!" He says with a smile. Setting the boy down on the floor, I watched him run over and hop into Alex's lap.

"Whatever Miro, Koji and I are about to play _Just Dance 2014, _bond with that!" Alex exclaimed as she turned on the Xbox 360 Kinect and placed the game in the CD tray. I laughed as Koji stood up and took off his shoes, preparing for the game.

"Look, Mari I'm sorry for dumping him off on you like that, but he _begged _me to come over here! I couldn't resist the puppy eyes!"Miro admitted as we watched Alex and Koji dancing to Troublemaker by Olly Murs. I giggled as Alex picked the small boy up when he won the match. That's when my phone began to ring, and signaled that Mo was calling me.

"Hello?"

"_Babe, G and I are on our way to your house!"_

"Okay...? Uh, see you when you get here, then?"

"_Yeah, bye."_

Quickest conversation in the history of conversations I swear! "Who was that?" Miro asked from beside me. "My boyfriend, Mo." I say setting the phone on the coffee table in front of me. He nodded, his eyes fixated to the small boy dancing with Alex.

"He misses his mom, you know."He says surprising the hell out of me. "Well wouldn't you if your mother was barely there to see you, was always out with her friends, and didn't pay attention to you enough. Come on, Miro I'm just speaking what Koji is thinking, and you know it." I say looking him directly in his hazel eyes. "I guess you have a point there, but even when she is there it's like she isn't for him. He won't even talk to her let alone look at her." Miro says, placing his head in his hands.

"Well, think about it this way, even if he doesn't speak to her or anything he still loves her. She may not act like a mother to him but that's how he'll always see her." I told him truthfully. "That's true-"He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"This is her right now, I'll be right back." He called getting up and answering the call, before walking into the kitchen. Koji looked back at me, before smiling brightly, "Aunt Mari! Come play with us!" He called as he came over and grasped my hand.

"_Maria what the hell am I supposed to do with him for two months?!"_I heard a yell, before I snapped my head to the kitchen, Alex doing the same. "I think you should go check on him, I'll handle _Ko-Monster_." She whispered picking the smaller version of Miro up and carrying him up the stairs.

"Koji we're goin upstairs and I'll let you draw a few pictures with my crayons."Alex said to him, disappearing out of sight.

"Miro are you okay?" I asked my already pissed off brother. Holding up a finger, he looked at me his eyes having a look of hatred in them. "Bye, Maria." He sighed out as he hung up the phone. "What the fuck was that about?!" I asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Maria, is going to be out of town for a two months now."He snarled. I frowned, "What the hell? You mean she's going to leave a five year old with his father for two months?"I say already knowing the answer. "Look Miro, since you seem to be stressed how about Alex and I keep Koji for a week." I suggested.

"Mari, I don't want to put my son off on you for an entire week." He muttered, raking his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about it, Miro we can watch him! We got this so with that being said, you can go home and get shit situated for two months." I directed him.

"Thanks, _Shisu_. I really appreciate it." He says a small smile breaking out onto his lips. "No problem, you need a little break, anyway!" I say as he puts his phone back into his pocket. "I guess it's time for me to go. I got stuff to do." He says as he leaves the kitchen and goes into the entrance way of the house. "Koji, I'll see you tomorrow, when I get off of work!" He shouted to the small boy who tumbled down the stairs.

"Bye daddy!" He exclaimed as he hugged his father quickly before going into the living room and starting the game again. "Hey! Ko-Monster that wasn't fair! I wasn't down here yet!"Alex yelled as she rushed down the stairs and into the room with the boy.

"Too bad you snooze ya lose!" Came his reply.

"Alright, Mari I'll see you tomorrow when I drop off more of his clothes!" He says giving me a short hug and walking out the door, and going to his car. Soon after he pulled off, Mo pulled up and parked in the driveway. Getting out of the car, he and Glitch came inside and went into the living room, myself following close behind.

"Didn't we just fuck- I mean _freaking _see you two? What do you want?" Alex asked, pausing the game and looking at the two males who had made an appearance. "Damn, I can't come see my _girlfriend_ anymore?" Mo asked as he pulled me into his lap on the couch.

"Glitch, you still owe me that serenade. I want it now!" Alex demanded as she picked up Koji and sat down on the couch with him in her lap. "What the hell do you want me to sing anyway?" The boy asked, removing his beanie. "You know, I hadn't even thought of that. Just sing a song, and make it appropriate for Ko-Monster to hear!"She directed the boy as she stroked Koji's head, who was looking the slightest bit confused.

"Who are you two anyway?" Koji asked with narrowed eyes making me laugh, realizing he looked exactly like Alex at the moment. "Oh god, Alex what have you been teaching my poor nephew?" I asked as he pointed at my boyfriend and his younger brother.

"I'm Jordan and that is my _brother_, Mason." Glitch introduced holding out a hand to him. Koji looked down at him before giving a 'hmph' and rolling his eyes, making me burst out in laughter. "I see how it is then kid." Glitch muttered as he started a staring match with my nephew.

"Leave my Ko-Monster alone, Glitch!" Alex snapped at the other teen as she snapped her fingers, "And start the song! Quit stallin', ya idiot!" She exclaimed. Glitch waved her off in response, "Yeah, whatever, I'm gettin' started woman!" He snapped back at her. "You should sing _Trumpets_."I suggested, with a shrug.

"Okay then..." He says, a look of confusion on his face. Finally, he began the fucking song, and might I say he sounded so _kawaii~desu_!

_Every time that you get undressed_

_I hear symphonies in my head _

_I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh, oh_

_Yet, the drums they swing low _

_And the trumpets they go _

_And the trumpets they go _

_Yeah the trumpets they go_

_They Go_

_Is it weird that I hear_

_Violins whenever you're gone_

_(Whenever You're Gone)_

_Is it weird that your ass _

_Remind me of a Kanye West song_

_(Kanye West Song)_

_Is it weird that I hear_

_Trumpets when you're turning me on? _

_(Turnin' me on)_

_Is it weird that your bra _

_Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed_

_I hear symphonies in my head _

_I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh, oh_

_Yet the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go _

_And the trumpets they go_

_Yeah, yeah the trumpets they go_

_Yeah the trumpets they go _

_They go_

He stopped, placing his beanie back on his head. Looking at Alex, who was squealing in delight and trying to calm down, I gave him a thumbs up, "You sound so cute!" She exclaims, squeezing Koji to her as if he were a stuffed animal. I nodded in agreement. "Well, shit, you could be a new _Vocaloid_."I teased the red cheeked dancer. He frowned in response and stared at Alex who seemed to be calm now, "Are you okay?"Mo and I asked in unison.

She nodded, letting Koji go before giving a sigh, "I'm fine. Perfectly, utterly, fine!" She forced out, her cheeks becoming a bright red. "You are not Chris Brown level either, you're _Somo _level, which is a definite nine, by the way."She says, a goofy smile spread across her cheeks.

"_Who cares_?! Can we get back to Just Dance please?!" Koji exclaimed with a glare at Glitch and Mo. Alex perked up at the sound of his voice and got off the couch. "Pick a song Ko-Monster! Any song you want!" She exclaimed resuming the game and raising her hand up. "How about we do _Kiss You _by One Direction?"He suggested, uncrossing his arms and watching as Alex found the song, "Pick your character!" She instructed as she picked one of the four boys.

"No, bump that! I'm joinin' in!"Glitch exclaimed getting onto his feet and standing next to Koji, making sure the Kinect joined him into the game. Quickly, he picked a character and Alex started the routine. That's when the obnoxious song started to play and they began to sing along.

"IF YOU DON'T WANNA TAKE IT SLOW!" The three yelled as they danced along to the chorus, making me cover my ears and glare at their backs.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at the two teens who proceeded the sing along, "AND YOU JUST WANNA TAKE ME HOME! BABY SAY YEAH, YEAH, YEAH~" Was the only reply I got.

"Well, you should have known it would have happened." Mo muttered making me roll my eyes and get up from his lap, "Aren't we supposed to be goin' to the beach or somethin'" Glitch yelled over the loud television. I shrugged in response, "It's up to Mo if he want to take us or not! You three look like you're havin' fun just playing video games and shit!" I yelled back as the song ended and the routine resulted in a draw. The trio looked at one another before turning off the game console and TV. "So, Mo we goin' or not?"Glitch asked as he sat down on the couch again.

"Whatever, you aren't even dressed!" Mo said waving us off and getting up from his spot, "I guess we could go it's only **1:15**, so if you hurry up we can get goin!" He informed and Alex dashed up the stairs, Koji and I following close behind. Alex trapped herself in her room and all of a sudden all I heard was the sound of drawers being ripped open.

"Come on Koji, did your dad pack you some trunks like I told him to?"I questioned the child as he runs into the restroom, his backpack draped over his shoulder. "I think so? Hold on!" He exclaimed as he dug through the bag, eventually pulling out a pair of black and red checker board shorts. I gave him a thumbs up watched as he closed the door, to get dressed.

Closing the door, I quickly pulled out my pink and blue tie dye bikini, a pair of blue jean high-waisted shorts, my blue flip-flops, and a scrunchie. I got dressed in a rush making sure to grab a towel in the process, and pull my waist length red-orange hair into a bun. I left the room and made my way downstairs to see Koji sitting on the couch in his swim trunks, a black tank top, and a pair of red and black converse hi-tops.

Then Alex descended down the stairs, in a pair a _short _shorts, a blue button up top, a teal strapless bikini, a pair of white and blue sandals, and a pair of white sun-glasses. Her onyx kinks and curls were braided down to her waist, just above her hips, which was pretty damn long! "Damn, that was fast!" I muttered underneath my breath as she slung her sapphire towel over her shoulder and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "We should probably get going, you two still have to ready don't you?" She asked as she looked up at them.

"Yeah, let's go."Mo replied as we all began to leave the house, I locked the door behind me as I draped my key chain around my neck. Getting into Mo's cerulean blue Corvette, we waited for Mo to pull out of my drive way and onto the street.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Mo~1:25 PM**_

I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street, turning the corner and going down the street. "Mo, we never asked but do _you_ have any secret talents?" Glitch asked from the back seat. "Uh, I can play the piano, I guess that's a secret since y'all didn't know." I replied with a shrug as we turned the street to our house. "Mhm...what else?" Mari pressed on from next to me in the passenger seat. "Uh, I don't think so." I say as I pulled into the driveway and parked.

As we stepped out of the car Alex asked me a question, "Any _logical _talents?" I shrugged, "I can quote most of any old school rappers' motto or saying I guess." I say as we went inside, Glitch and I rushed upstairs. I went into my room and grabbed my purple shorts from my drawer and a white tank top, a black hat from my closet, and my black and purple Adidas lo-tops. Getting changed, I grabbed a towel and made my way down the stairs and into the living room with Mari and Alex.

"So are we all gonna pretend that we know who this is?"I asked as I looked down at the smaller boy, whom looked like a miniature version of Glitch. "Oh! This is my nephew, Kojimaru, Koji for short." Mari introduced the boy who looked up at me with a smile and stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Koji! I'm Mason." I introduced then remembered that Glitch had told him earlier.

"Nice to meet you too, Mason."He says as he goes to stand next to Alex. "Alpha-Kat, whatcha doin'?" He asked her in a small voice. "I'm watching Pokemon!" She exclaimed and took him into her lap. Finally, Glitch made his way down the stairs wearing a pair of neon blue and white striped shorts, a blue sleeveless hooded vest with _Swag_ written in large bold letters, and a pair of white Vans. His green streaked hair, now blue, was gelled up as usual.

"I guess we can go now!" Alex exclaimed placing her phone into her pocket and placing Koji onto her back, "You live like right around the corner from the beach, so we could save the trouble of trying to find a parking spot and walk there." Mari stated as we walked out of the house, locking the door behind us and getting onto the sidewalk. Mari and I walked in front of Glitch, Alex, and Koji as we turned the corner and made our way up the street, my hand wrapped gingerly around Mari's as we passed a cafe. "Aw, you two look so cute!" Alex cooed from behind us, making me turn and smirk at her. "I know we are, that's why we're a couple!" Mari responded from next to me a cheesy smirk upon her lips.

A small scoff was heard, "You two aren't that cute." Was heard next, making Alex giggle. "Are you jealous Ko-chan?" Mari asked amused at her nephews behavior. "Nope, just statin' the obvious." He muttered from Alex's back. I chuckled as Mari shook her head at him.

"Besides, why would I be jealous when I got Alex!" The child retorted as we made it to the beach. "Just admit it Ko-Monster, you're jealous!"Mari teased as he was set down into the sand. "Nope, I don't get jealous unless someone has the sixty-four pack of crayons."He says walked up next to me and Mari. Glitch and I glanced at one another before understanding the kids logic.

"Anyway, come on Ko-Monster lets go to the bar." Alex muttered as she grasped the boy by his hand and pulled him along with her, "Don't you think you should be going with 'em, G?"I suggested to the youth who was staring at a group of girls playing volleyball.

"Pfft, yeah right. I'mma go get some digits and chill." He called as he made his way over to them. Shaking my head I looked over at Mari who was waiting patiently for me. "So I guess that leaves me and you, huh?"I state a devious smirk gracing my face. She began to blush as I scooped her up and made my way towards the water.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Alex~1:35 PM**_

Walking with Koji over to the bar, we seated ourselves on the stools and turned around, "What would you like, Miss?" The bartender questioned me. "Can I get bottle of water please?" I asked as I looked at Koji. "Here ya go." He called as he slid the bottle my way. "Koji come on wanna go swim-?" I questioned the small child as I handed the bartender a dollar and got up. Koji looked at me and nodded before getting up and walking by my side.

"Alpha-Kat, we should go find Aunt Mari and Mason." He says as we pass by a group of guys who gave out cat calls. Quickly turning towards them I flipped the bird and kept moving along with the small child by me. He gave me a look before bursting out laughing causing me to join in. "Your weird Alpha-Kat!"Koji cooed as he stared up at me with his large azure eyes. I shrugged, "It's what I do kiddo!" I exclaim a smirk finding my features, but it was wiped off when the same group of boys blocked our path.

"Who the hell are you?"I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. One of them stepped up and stuck out his hand, "I'm _Adande_ and these idiots are my friends Micah, Luis, and Warren." He introduced, a smile upon his lips. That's when my Ko-Monster stepped in, "And we care why?" He retaliated with a glare. "Well I was wondering if your friend here would give me her name."He spoke up as he looked down at the small boy. "It's Alex, Adande is it? What do you want?" I interrogated the boy.

"I wanted to know if I could have your phone number and maybe we could hang out later?" He asked a hopeful glint in his amber eyes. I thought it over for a quick second before giving him my answer, "Hell. No." I state smiling at him and began to walk away, "C'mon Koji lets go find the others!" I say as we walked past the four boys but was pulled back by a hand wrapped around my wrist, "Wait, okay maybe I came off a little too strong. How about you, me, and little dude go over by the bar and get to know each other better." Adande replies desperately as he spins me to face him. I quickly began to take in his features, and noticed he wasn't that bad looking. He was a bit taller than I was, probably being 5"6, he had curly sandy brown hair that reached his shoulders, a smooth olive complexion, large amber eyes, a sculpted jaw line, and a muscular figure.

I began to blush, realizing I was staring at him and averted my gaze to the sandy beach floor. I could feel him staring at me and heard a chuckle, "So, what do you say Miss Alex?" He asked in a thick Hispanic accent nearly making me swoon over him. Rolling my eyes, I finally complied, "Fine. Lets go Koji!" I heard the smaller give a sigh before following after me. "A'ight guys I'll see you later!" He called to his friends as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me back over to the bar. "So, Adande how old are you?" I questioned the boy. He looked over at me, "I'm fourteen. What about you?" He asked as we sat down on the stools, and I pulled Koji into my lap, "I'm fourteen." I replied, a blush finding my cheeks.

"You look really cute when you blush, you know." Oh now he was just trying to pull at someones heart strings, the clever bastard! I heard Koji give an inhuman growl as he wrapped his arms around me possessively, "Stop trying to win her over!" He exclaimed, surprising me from the sudden outburst. I looked down at the smaller and ran my fingers through his inky black hair, "Calm down Ko-Monster, we're just talking!" I say to the boy as Adande looked amused, "Yeah, we're just talking, don't worry I'm not going to take her from you, kid."He reassured the child. Koji glared at him but none the less released me.

"Hey, Alex who's this?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Mari being carried by Mo to the bar. Setting her down, she peered over my shoulder and straight at Adande, "I'm Adande an _acquaintance _of Alex." He introduced himself as he took her hand into his. "Well nice to meet you too, Adande, I'm Mariko, Alex's older sister." She stated eying me wearily from Mo's lap. "I'm Mason, Mari's boyfriend." Mo speaks up snaking his arms around Mari's waist. "Does anybody know where Nanobite is since we seem to be meeting up at the damn bar." I muttered and just then Glitch walked in with a fucking ditz on his hip who giggled like a fucking idiot. "Speak of the devil." Mo says as he wears the same expression I do, complete fucking confusion.

"Well, isn't this a form of FUBAR!" I exclaim as I turn back to Adande who looked confused also. "Oh hey, didn't know we were meeting up at the bar." He says as he peered at all of us. "Yeah, uh, hi." I reply as Koji looked at the bikini clad girl. "Who the hell- I mean who's your friend?" I asked highly annoyed at her presence. "This is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Mari, Mo, Alex, Koji, and who are you?" He asked Adande with a quirked brow.

"I'm Adande, a friend of Alex." The boy beside me introduced with a quirked brow of his own. Quickly standing up, I grabbed Adande by his hand, "How about we go _someplace else_."I muttered pulling Koji along with me as we pushed past Glitch and Vanessa. We raced across the sandy plain and finally I found a place where we wouldn't be bothered by _them_.

"I'm sorry about the sight you just witnessed-" I was cut off by Adande waving me off, "Don't worry about it, I kind of liked Mason and Mariko they seemed cool."He says with a smirk and glanced at Koji who looked the slightest bit confused, "Um, you must really like my Alpha-Kat to think those two are sane. They are know where near _cool, _mentally unstable maybe, but cool, hah, **no**." I answered with a shake of the head but then thought it over, "Well I guess they are a bit cool."

"Hey, uh, this might be too sudden but can I get your number? Just so we can do this again?" Adande asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket, "Lemme see your phone so I can get your number also." I say. Digging in his pocket he pulled out his Galaxy S5 and placed it into my hand. I insert my number and do the same to my own phone. "Alright then, call me anytime you want to do this again."I say and walked with him along the shore.

"Koji, how about we get you something to eat, huh?" I say to them small child who sagged behind Adande and I. He instantly perked up and nodded. "C'mon, kiddo!" I say leaning down so he could climb onto my back. _'This isn't all that bad!'_I think as I heard Koji shout for joy.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Glitch~2:00 PM**_

I met a girl named Vanessa when I went to go chat with a group of girls. She was the only one around my age group and seemed to be fond of me so we started talking then next thing I know is she's giving me her number. "Hey you wanna go get something to eat?" I asked her as she found herself _clinging _to my hip which began to annoy the hell out of me. She nodded and giggled, like all the other times I asked her questions. Trying to separate myself from this creepy ass fangirl I tried my hardest to find Mo somewhere so he could help me get rid of her. That's when we drifted to the bar and I found _everyone _I came here with just chilling with some unknown person.

I played off my need for help and introduced Vanessa, "Oh hey, didn't know we were meeting up at the bar." I say as casual as I could with hinting I needed help. "Who the _hell_\- I mean who's your friend." Alex asked as she stared at the fangirl around my waist. "This is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Mo, Mari, Alex, Koji and- who are you?" I asked the dude who seemed to be focused on Alex. "I'm Adande, a friend of Alex." He introduced himself as he quirked a brow at me. I peered at Vanessa who wouldn't let me go, then looked at Alex who abruptly stood and gripped Adande and Koji's hand, pushed past me and Vanessa, and rushed along the beach, all the while I'm just screaming in my head _'Help me! Don't go! Stay With Me!'_

"So, Vanessa how about we sit down and talk." I say glancing at Mo and mouthing _Help _to him and Mari. Obviously he took notice and looked past me to see Bodie and Emilia entering the beach. Mari looked at me and suggested something, "Hey, Vanessa how about you let Glitch go so he can serenade you." I shook my head in response and tried pushing away from the girl with a strong grip. Vanessa gasped and let out a squeak, "Really?" She said with sparkling dark brown eyes. "_Yeah, sure_." I answered hoping she'd let me go. She finally complied and that's when I decided to make my move and dart away from her. "Thanks, Mari I own you one!" I exclaimed as I escaped the fangirl.

"Yes, I'm free! Finally free!"I exclaimed and ran towards Bodie and Emilia. "What's up guys?" I asked the two as they looked at my bent form. I panted as I tried catching my breath. "Can you help me hide from a crazy fangirl!?" I questioned quickly as I saw Vanessa hurtling after me. "SHIT! Uh, I'll see you later!" I yelled as I made a mad dash in the other direction the girl was running to try to find Alex. That's when she and Koji came into view, "Alex, I need your help!" I exclaimed as I came to a halt next to her and Adande. "Uh, what's wrong with you?" She asked as I made sure to hide in front of her, pulling my hood over my head. "Vanessa's trying to-!" I was cut off by the sound of my name being called maliciously. "HIDE ME PLEASE!" I say truly scared for my well-being. Turning her around I watched as Vanessa came to a halt in front of Alex, who was confused. Placing Koji onto the ground she looked at Vanessa, "Um excuse me, can you explain to me why you are running around like a chicken with it's head cut off?"She questioned the other girl.

"Where's Glitch? He owes me a song, that girl, Mari said so!" I yelped as Vanessa tried grabbing my hood from behind Alex, who glared at her, "Adande take Koji to get something to eat please. Glitch will you please quit hiding behind me like a little girl, and come tell this girl you don't owe her a thing." Alex stated as if it was that easy. Vanessa huffed angrily as I followed every command the pissed off girl in front of me instructed. "Look, Vanessa, you're a great girl and all but I don't think _this," _I pointed at the two of us, "Is gonna work. So will you please quit chasing after me, now?" I pleaded with her. Slowly she began to nod and eventually walked off.

"Thank you, Alex."I breathed a sigh of relief and paused. "So, uh, how about we go find Koji and Adande and I chill with you guys for a few minutes?" I suggested to the girl in front of me. She shrugged and tugged me along with her to go find Adande.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Okay so I know I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but like I said my bed was calling me. My mind was telling me no, but my body, my body was telling me yes! So of coarse I had to comply like a fucking idiot and then I forgot to update, so I deeply apologize for that!**

**Now on another note I need a female OC! And who knows more about OC's than I do? My reviewers and readers, right? Right! So that is why I am asking you for female OC's and whomsoever I choose will be mentioned in the story as Glitch's girlfriend! A'ight, a'ight! Capiche? Get it, got it, good!**

**Arrivederci, my beautiful and kind Pika's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trumpets by Jason Derulo or any other product mentioned her. I own an**

**HP laptop, a Motorola G, and a box of Twinkies! =3 BYE!**


	5. Authors Note Again

Hai, my Pika's! What's up? I'm sorry for the delays on my stores but Closer Together is on a hiatus til further notice. So is New Flame. I will be starting a new story though. I'm at a cross-roads with Closer Together...so until I get some new ideas that story will not be updated. Also I will be changing my name for the umpteenth time. It will now be...

_**Psychotic-Cryaotic (I love his YouTube channel...next to PewDiePie's)**_

I am still Pikachu's Babe...but something is going wrong in our 'relationship' (I lost my plushie)! I will still be calling you my Pikas though, don't worry! My schedule has not changed. Well technically it will be once I start updating again...but it isn't changed. For now though...Just enjoy the new story I'll be giving you! It is Glitch x Alex, except Alex will be acting a little different...

Anyway have a nice weekend, watch Big Hero Six (I'm going to see it!), play Dance Central Spotlight and watch as Glitchs' braids dangle down to the center of his back, and Live long and prosper My Pikas!

Bai~P.C.


End file.
